


secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Knows, Gen, everyone knows, it's beacon hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let them live in their fantasy, guys. It’s kind of cute that they think we’re oblivious.”</p><p>“Cute? More like demeaning,” Harley grumbles. “It’s like that time my grandma tried to do the quarter behind the ear thing when I was fourteen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waiting for my brother's show to end so I could kick him out of the tv room. It's not beta'd.

Danny’s in the middle of unwrapping the slightly ominous sandwich he had gotten from the cafeteria when Greenberg sits down (without invitation) across from him. They stare at each other for a few moments until Greenberg begins fidgeting and Danny sighs as he sets down his pathetic excuse for a lunch. 

“Okay,” he says. “What do you want?”

“I think we should tell them,” Greenberg replies, without bothering to explaining who they are, or what even might need telling, but Danny’s used to Greenberg’s complete inability to follow the correct steps in the conversational flowchart that Jackson had outlined for him back in ninth grade. 

“Who are they and what are we telling?”

Before Greenberg can reply, the rest of the usual group that sits with him at lunch reaches the table, their conversation coming to a halt as soon as they take in Greenberg’s expression.

“Oh, are we finally going to tell them?” Harley asks, sitting down next to Danny with an ecstatic expression on her face. “I’m so tired of them huddling together, like they’re being fucking secretive. We can hear you.”

“Who are we telling what?” Danny repeats, looking across the rest of the table for help. He feels a little out of his depth, because he’s usually not the one that’s two steps behind. 

“Who do you think?” Harley snaps, reaching over to snag his apple before taking a large bite. When Danny’s confusion fails to fade, she huffs and nods towards the table closest towards the doors.

Danny’s eyes snap to it and everything clicks neatly into place as he watches McCall and his friends huddle around...something. Probably a map, or something written in some language none of them understand, because that’s how supernatural shit works, right? Look for clues, find a clue, realize everyone lacks the ability to understand said clue.

“We’re not going to tell them that we know,” Danny sighs.

“Why not?” Greenberg demands. “It was funny at first, letting them pretend that they were being all secretive, but now it’s just sad.”

“Besides,” Jake grumbles as he stabs at his lunch, “if we tell them, maybe they’ll stop running by my house on the full moon. I live in the preserve. Everybody knows. They all know, they’ve all been to my goddamn house, but does that stop them from running through my yard howling their heads off every full moon? Nope. I almost failed Coleman’s last month because I couldn’t study with all their howling. Why do they even howl at the moon? That’s so stereotypical.”

Danny stares at the younger teen after he’s done ranting. “Been holding that in for awhile, huh?”

“I’m just saying, if I was a werewolf, I’d be cooler about it,” Jake snaps. “I thought I’d get a break from all the stupid full moon stuff after the Hales-”

Harley interrupts Jake by throwing the remainder of her apple at him. “Shut up, you can’t talk bad about the Hales. They’re dead. You’ll go to hell and it’ll be ironic because you burn alive in hell and that’s exactly what happened to the people you’re about to shit talk.”

“I wasn’t gonna shit talk them,” Jake grumbles.

“How is that ironic?”

Harley waves her hand at Danny. “Point is, we’re gonna tell them we know, because it’s getting ridiculous. Yesterday, Isaac’s eyes turned gold when some idiot pushed by him in the hall and when he saw I saw, he just threw his scarf over his shoulder and walked away.”

“I think that’d happen even if he knew you knew,” Greenberg says, which is reasonable, but nobody takes him seriously. 

“We’re not going to tell them,” Danny repeats, glancing over at the table where Scott has his head raised, obviously looking for eavesdroppers. God, they’re so obvious, it’d be mean to just ruin it all now. “We’ll let them have their fun. Besides, if they knew that we knew, they’d just drag us all into it.”

“I’m not objecting to that. We’re all in danger of dying anyway. Remember the crazy snake thing?” Harley asks, arching one brow.

“Oooh, speaking of Jackson, I need his number. I saw this really cool picture on the internet I want to send him.”

“Greenberg, no. Just...no,” Danny sighs, shaking his head slightly before he picks up his sandwich again. “Let them live in their fantasy, guys. It’s kind of cute that they think we’re oblivious.”

“Cute? More like demeaning,” Harley grumbles. “It’s like that time my grandma tried to do the quarter behind the ear thing when I was fourteen.”

Danny opens his mouth to speak, but snaps it shut when he notices Scott approaching their table, a slightly nervous grin on his face.

“Hi guys,” Scott says when he stops just behind Greenberg. He doesn’t give everyone time to mumble a polite hello in return before he turns to Danny. “Hey, I was just wondering if you knew anyone that spoke archaic Latin? Lydia’s sick and she’s not answering her phone.”

“Umm...no. Nobody in my friend circle. Why?”

“Just...school stuff. Finstock’s got a big test coming, yeah. That’s it. Big test,” Scott shifts nervously on his feet before he claps his hands together. “Well, that’s all I needed to ask. Bye, guys! See you at practice, Danny!”

Harley waits until he’s far enough away to lean over and whisper, “Doesn’t Finstock teach econ?”

Danny shrugs. “Fantasies, Harley. Let them live.”


End file.
